


barren house

by lypizz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Study, Established Relationship, M/M, Non-binary character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26441542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lypizz/pseuds/lypizz
Summary: Communication and understanding are one of the key elements in forming a closer and more intimate relationship. A person and their partner should meet at the middle of the road. Talk things out. It is always supposed to be like that.What if a person disregarded both of those elements? And what if that person is Osei, a man with a stern outlook in life and wants situations to conform to his set of standards? And what if his partner is a withdrawn yet solicitous Skyler, who believes that it's alright to bottle up his feelings for the sake of keeping the relationship afloat?Will Osei be able to fix a relationship he wasn't aware that's only hanging by thread ready to cut off any moment?
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	barren house

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first work that I kinda got attached to, and it's more like a stepping stone for me in terms of writing. I'm still bad at it, but I'll do my best!

#  Chapter 1: break your walls 

Osei heaved a sigh as he stacked the remaining few batches of documents he needed for his case. He's almost done for the day, well night, considering it's already 10:00 PM. He chewed the inside of his cheek as he waited anxiously for his boyfriend's scheduled phone call as he continued to work, anticipating the worst.  
  
Their conversations slowly got awkward the past few days when Osei started to go overtime, coming home at the dead of the night then going back to his office at the ass crack of dawn the following day without a word. Despite the fact that they're living under the same roof, they only manage to communicate through the phone, with Skyler doing the talking and asking and Osei, too sensitive and tired to explain his side, didn't bother to entertain his partner. Thinking that maybe, the latter will understand. Osei did realize the change of his boyfriend's tone, but decided not to dwell too much on it. He has cases to take care of. By the day, the change of Skyler’s attitude worsened and he didn't understand why, which is also one of the reasons why he's afraid.  
  
  
It was the first time he saw Skyler act in such a way, but it's not Osei's first time to act so indifferent. He thought Skyler understood him.  
  
  
He groaned in frustration when his phone rang, Skyler’s name popping up at the screen. Osei braced himself, despite knowing that his boyfriend greets him in a calm manner, like he always do.  
  
  
Even when the latter's upset.  
  
  
" Hey Osei. How're you? "  
  
  
Osei felt his hands getting sweaty. He expected the nonchalant greeting and automatic update of his well - being but it sounded colder, _distant_ even. He had the sudden urge to apologize for it.  
  
  
" Hey.. I.. I'm good. Look, I'm really sorry and I'm almost done here at work. After this I promise I'll make it up to you, "  
  
  
No response.  
  
  
" Sky, _please,_ "  
  
  
" Mm. Sure. See you later, "  
  
  
Osei wanted to pull his hair out of frustration. He can't believe he did this to Skyler, his best friend. _His lover._  
  
  
A shuddering sigh escaped Skyler’s lips as he waited for Osei's response.  
  
  
" No.. You don't have to wait for me. Go to sleep. I'm sorry for keeping you up, "  
  
  
" Okay. Be safe, "  
  
  
It pains Osei to hear Skyler so detached. He felt the need to keep apologizing to him, but he doesn't know what to apologize for. All he knew is he hated the way his boyfriend spoke. He wanted to bring back the trust somehow, but again, he doesn't know how. He wanted to talk, but not here, not right now. Skyler doesn't deserve to hear it through the phone with a lame ass explanation.  
  
  
Yet, Skyler makes sure to keep him grounded despite everything.  
  
  
" Osei. "  
  
  
" Yeah? "  
  
  
_" I love you._ "  


  
  


Then the call ended.  


  
  


  
  


  
  


" You know, for someone so smart you're actually pretty dumb, " Charlotte's snarky comment echoed through the confinement of Osei's office, his phone left on loudspeaker as the latter hurriedly finished his work. " I asked for advice, not for you to insult me, " Osei deadpanned, his headache starting to form. " I'll call you dumb for the rest of your life just to make you understand, " Charlotte fired back. " Osei seriously, you've been keeping him in the dark for God knows how long already! Who wouldn't get mad? _No one!_ Not even your saint boyfriend! " Osei glared at his phone offendingly, " But he's not saying anything- " he was stopped abruptly with Charlotte nagging at him, " It. Doesn't. Matter Osei! As his partner you should let him know your endeavors! This is not about you! You didn't really notice did you? How long have you've been doing that? "  
  
  
Osei turned silent for a bit, before speaking up again. " What do you mean how long? It's been days- " Charlotte cuts him off, " That's not what I meant. How long have you've been neglecting him? You said that this already happened before. But he didn't say anything. When was that? " Osei froze for a while as realization hit him right on the face.  
  
" Months.. It was months ago. " he answered on autopilot, slumping back in his chair.  
  
Charlotte gasped audibly. " Holy shit. Osei, so you're saying, this cat game that you've been doing, you did it way before this happened? And you only noticed it now? When he acted about it? " Charlotte's tone is laced with fear and to be honest, it's unnerving Osei out of his mind. " I.. He.. I thought he didn't mind.. " He could hear his best friend groan in frustration on the other line, " Fuck Osei. It's been _so long_ already. I'm surprised Skyler hasn't left you yet. Now I'm pretty sure he's a saint, " Another sigh, and this time he didn't know if they both did it. " Look, you've been neglectful to your relationship. The fact that you've been avoiding him because what? It's too troublesome to explain? If you think he'll put up with your shit just because he doesn't say anything doesn't mean you'll abuse it like that. Go back there and _apologize_ , "  
  
  
Osei could hear the other groaning on the other line, " Also, if you're going to use your job as an excuse, I'm gonna go there personally and smack you upside down! " Charlotte's voice boomed on the other receiver, " God, I should've been a counselor! " Osei winced because, he did thought about his job as an excuse. It took a while for him to ponder, and his best friend is nothing but patient as they're met with silence, until Osei spoke up, " I understand.. I'll talk to him, "  
  
  
" Good. Let me know what happened. Sorry for being harsh on you Osei, but you really need someone to talk some sense into you. It should be Skyler but you clearly ain't giving him a chance to do that for you. Talk to you later, "  


  
  


Wentler closed his office past midnight after talking to his best friend and right after, to a client for almost 2 hours on the phone regarding a case. He could feel the veins on his forehead popping with how angry he was. He should be home by now. He booked a private car as a ride home, tired but still sane enough to read through emails. His thoughts wandered to Skyler, how is he going to confront and possibly, if all goes well, comfort him. It's eating his concentration up, so he decided to just drop the emails for now.  
  
  
Those could wait, Skyler waited long enough for him.  


  
  


  
  


  
  


As he stepped foot inside the home he shared with his lover, he almost felt his knees buckle at how cold the house felt. He walked languidly, staring straight ahead at the dark hallway that connected to their main room. He looked around the space to realize too late that the house that used to be so serene and safe, is now, too barren. Too clean, like nobody lived inside the house anymore. Osei almost felt too anxious that maybe Skyler _left for good,_ got too fed up with all that happened between them. However, a tiny bit of hope budded from his being, that maybe his boyfriend did what he was told and just retreated for the night to rest.  
  
  
He was terribly relieved to be right on the last option.  
  
  
Osei opened the door to their bedroom to see it darkened, with only the night lamp beside their bed illuminating the only warm room inside the house. As his eyes trained at the mattress, he could see a silhouette of a person inside the blanket, the fabric rising and falling slowly in tune with the assumed steady breaths of the person sleeping, in this case it's his beloved. He walked slowly to avoid any noise that could rouse his boyfriend since he's a light sleeper, and prepared for bed. As he approached his boyfriend's sleeping figure, crouching down to his level and slowly peeling the blanket off his face, he cringed at how thoughtless it was of him to leave his lover hanging. Tonight is the first time he saw how Skyler suffered through it despite looking peaceful in his sleep; there are dried tear tracks on his flushed cheeks and the bags under his eyes became more prominent. Osei's heart crushed at the sight. He let this happen.  
  
  
Skyler is already tired carrying his own problems, and now he added up to it.  
  
  
Carefully, he lied down to the soft mattress and slowly scooted closer to Skyler, his chest to his lover's back. His arm snaked to the other's smaller frame and rested his palm at his waist, waiting for the younger to stir.  
  
  
No response.  
  
  
His arms slowly traveled over to his chest, looking for his hand. Skyler groaned as Osei's weight squeezed his lithe body, but showed no signs of resisting, until Osei located his hand and intertwined their fingers. Skyler flinched at the contact and tried to pry his hand away, in which Osei did let go, sitting up. The older watched helplessly as his boyfriend curled further down into a fetal position, moving away from him and clutching the blankets protectively around his shoulders. They're trembling.  
  
  
" Let me sleep Osei, " Despite hoarse from sleep, Wentler could hear the slight wobble of his lover's voice.  
  
  
He's tired. They're both tired, but he needs to be strong, he needs to keep up. Keep up with Skyler’s patience.  
  
  
" Skyler.. Can we talk? "  
  
  
_" You told me not to wait for you, "_  
  
  
" I know but, please, it's really _important,_ "  
  
  
And that statement made Skyler snap his upper body towards him, his face contorted into a mix of anger and sorrow.  
  
  
" If it's about us, don't bother. It doesn't look like our relationship is important to you. So don't tell me that it is. _You're not fooling anyone here,_ "  
  
  
Osei could only look at him in shock. He's been bottling it up this whole time. It felt like a thousand knives were thrown at him. He's hurt for him. _For them._  
  
  
" If it's about your work, 'M sorry but could you wait until later, when the sun's up? " And by that, Skyler started to get ready for bed again, ending their conversation. Osei stayed still for a while, waiting, contemplating but finally decided to patch things up later. Before moving away to sleep on the couch, he touched Skyler’s shoulder tentatively, resting his palm there when he leaned down and kissed his cheekbone.  
  
  
He left without a word.  


  
  


  
  


  
  


Osei was abruptly woken up from the blaring siren of his phone alarm. The 5 AM set alarm that he's so used to hearing yet, today, he felt like throwing his phone across the room. It felt like he only slept for a few minutes, unable to shut his eyes from overthinking. Not to mention the feeling of his sore neck and back from the uncomfortable position he's in to accommodate his tall height on the small couch. He roughly swiped the screen of his phone to turn the alarm off and tossed it unceremoniously at the corner of the armrest of the couch, near his feet. He doesn't feel like going to work at all, not with everything that transpired the night before. He rubbed his cheeks in frustration, but more so to rub the sleep away from his system. He couldn't think straight from exhaustion and opted to have a strong coffee to nurse his incoming headache. Swinging his legs down to get his morning coffee, he felt the cold surface of the tiles beneath his toes as he slowly got up, lazily walking around from their couch on to the kitchen counter. He froze on his spot to sense a figure, or rather, Skyler across him, already seated by the kitchen counter, holding a mug for what seems to be his usual coffee, with another mug beside it. That must be for him.  
  
  
Even after last night, his boyfriend's still thoughtful enough to make one for him. That only doubled up his guilt.  
  
  
They only glanced at each other for a short while when Osei noticed the flush on Skyler’s face as he broke off the staring by looking down at his mug. He took a sip and tried to control his face from morphing to disgust by the taste.  
  
  
Ah, so it isn't coffee he's drinking.  
  
  
Osei felt his throat dry up, " It's too early for you to drink alcohol Skyler.. " he spoke with a scratch on his voice, approaching the younger quietly as he sat beside him and took a peek inside the latter's mug. He got a waft of smell of the drink in question. It's definitely alcohol, _and a very strong one._  
  
  
Skyler pried his mug away, muttering, " I don't care. I need it, "  
  
  
" Sky please.. "  
  
  
Skyler dropped his mug noisily at the counter and glared at him. " Stop calling me that. You don't get to call me that. Can you just let me drink in peace? Mind your own business! Since you're so good at that! "  
  
  
Skyler stood from his seat now, toppling the seat backwards and landing with a loud thud. He's now facing Osei with indignation.  
  
  
" Skyler you're drunk plea- "  
  
  
" What?! Why do you care?! You don't right?! You just showed up and _pretend everything's fine!?_ Is that how everything it is to you?! After you used me as you see fit, you'll.. Leave?! "  
  
  
He's practically quivering in pent up frustration, eyes bloodshot and brimming with tears, his fingers are scratching his wrist, his nails digging painfully on the tender skin, turning red from the pressure. His voice is hoarse from drinking too much, or shouting too much. Maybe both.  
  
  
" For months you said we'll work things out! You said we'll be alright! **_YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME!_ ** Did you just say that to make me stay?! Make me believe?! **SO YOU COULD KEEP FUCKING WITH ME?!** " he pushed Osei forcibly, voice cracking as tears spilled endlessly from his eyes, " ANSWER ME LIKE A FUCKING MAN!! " then another, **" TALK TO ME!! "** then another shove, painfully hitting the taller's chest.  
  
  
Osei's just torn and horrified to what he's seeing. To see Skyler, usually so calm and proper, now wrecked and devastated, lashing out on him like it's the only thing that he could do to spill his thoughts out, his wrists bleeding from scratching it too much and Osei had enough. This is too much. He shakily stretched his arms to catch Skyler’s battered wrists as it landed on his chest one last time before pulling him into a hug. Skyler thrashed under his hold, screaming and shrieking to let him go, but Osei just gripped him tighter, burying his face at the crook of his boyfriend's shoulder, rubbing the latter's hair into soothing circles. Skyler continued to cry, continued to ask if he's a bad partner, asked if he's lacking to be left like that, asked if _he deserve to be loved_. He's not trying to move away anymore, but he's flinching so bad from crying too much.  
  
  
Wentler could only hold him silently, too afraid to say anything.  
  
  
  
It took a while for Skyler to calm down from his outburst. As he pried away from Osei's hold, in which the older loosened his grip in return, Skyler avoided his eyes and detached from him completely, pushing him off the way. Osei let his gaze linger at the younger's retreating back, before reaching for his hand and asking him, " Where are you going? " Skyler stopped at his tracks and swatted his hand away, he managed to look at him before moving again, " I need to throw up, " Osei exhaled a soft _" Oh "_ before letting go, watching Skyler disappear up the stairs.  
  
  
Osei massaged his temples. His headache now present, and he feels like his head is being split apart. He failed at talking to Skyler. Then again, he wasn't in the right head space, being drunk and all. He'll have to wait, and wait he will.  
  
  
He approached his phone that's nestled at the couch to see that Charlotte messaged him, probably asking how'd the talk go. He opted to just call his friend and walked tardily back at the counter, looking at the mug Skyler prepared for him.  
  
  
It's already cold.  
  
  
" Hey man what's up? How'd it go? "  
  
  
Osei still drank the cold coffee anyways.  
  
  
" We didn't talk. He's drunk, "  
  
  
" He's what? Wentler, _what did you do?!_ "  
  
  
" Nothing.. He's already drunk when I woke up. He got furious, "  
  
  
" Where is he now? "  
  
  
Osei paused for a bit to faintly hear the painful howling of Skyler wrenching his guts out. He leaned down at the counter, dropping his head down, using his arm to support his dead weight. Listening. Cringing. God he's worn out.  
  
  
" He's in the bathroom.. Throwing up, "  
  
  
" Ah shit. Is he alright? Wait why are you calling me then?! Get to him! Take care of him! "  
  
  
Osei shrugged as he detached himself from the counter, now looking up at the ceiling, his other hand massaging the bridge of his nose, " I don't think he wants to be around me right now.. " He could hear his own voice crack, and swallowed down the lump forming at his throat.  
  
  
Is it just him or is the lights dimmed down?  
  
  
It took a while for Charlotte to reply back, but instead of accusing, their voice became softer, " Osei, just go to him. Fetch him some clothes. Give him some towels, help him heave out. I'm sure he'll accept those, "  
  
  
" If he's sober, sure, "  
  
  
" O-sei, I called your boyfriend a saint for a reason. I doubt he'll kick you out of there. Don't make me repeat myself again. I'm hanging up. Go help him alright? Come on man, help yourselves, "  
  
  
Before Osei could say anything, Charlotte hung up already. Pressing his lips into a thin line before exhaling a breath he didn't know he was holding on to, he collected the mugs to put on the sink, and prepared a glass of water and pills for Skyler and went up the stairs, expecting the worst case scenario, again.  


  
  


  
  


He witnessed the other slumped down at their bathroom, sitting on the floor while clutching his stomach. His hair is damp of sweat and his clothes were sticking to his body uncomfortably. His chest rose slowly trying to catch his breath.  
  
  
Osei couldn't even imagine the pain he's in. He felt ashamed to feel worn out when his boyfriend got the brunt of the force.  
  
  
Slowly, he placed a reassuring hand at his boyfriend's shoulder to catch his attention. Skyler shook his head as a response, leaning his body forward as exhaustion seeped through his system. " No more...no more please.. It's too painful.. " he weakly said. Osei moved closer, his hand now at Skyler’s back, rubbing slowly, " There's no more alright?.. You're alright. Here, drink up. You'll feel better later. I promise, "  
  
  
Skyler looked at him, his ocean eyes watery as he whispered, " You keep saying you promise. It never happens.. Even after months.. I'm tired.. Of expecting.. " Osei silently listened to his boyfriend as he gave him the pills and water, all in which he helped him drink. Skyler continued to exhale shallow breaths after drinking up, recovering a bit as Osei helped him up to his feet, taking off his clothes. " I'll help you clean up alright?.. You reek of alcohol.. " Skyler could only nod wordlessly as he was carefully escorted to the shower, shivering at the sudden contact of cold water to his skin. At this point Osei doesn't mind getting drenched, as long as he's able to bathe Skyler. He lathered the younger's hair with shampoo and started scrubbing gently at the porcelain skin he remembers. He took extra careful at massaging the wounded wrists, the younger too drained out to even complain nor flinch. It must've been too painful that he couldn't feel a thing. Still, Skyler continued to sob quietly as he's being rinsed off. After they're done, Osei urged him to brush his teeth as the former reached for the first aid kit at their cabinet and went to their closet to prepare Skyler’s clothes, only to go back to see the younger still brushing his teeth, still sobbing. He waited patiently for the younger to finish before wrapping him into a soft towel and carrying him to their bedroom. He also did the liberty of drying him off and putting clothes on his boyfriend, nursing his wounds and lastly helping him lie down on the mattress.  
  
  
To be honest, it's not enough to compensate for his wrongdoings. He wanted to make everything right again. All of these are still small steps.  
  
  
Osei left for a short while to take a quick shower before sitting down next to Skyler again, the shorter tries to fight back the sleep in his eyes and looks somber enough to understand him. He tentatively held Skyler’s hand, and ran his thumb at the back of his palm.  
  
  
This time, Skyler didn't flinch away. Either from exhaustion or his sense of self came back.  
  
  
" Thank you.. Osei. You can leave me right now, " ' _Don't leave me,_ ' Osei could hear the pain in Skyler's voice, " I'm not leaving you, " he held the little one's hand tighter. Skyler sucked in a breath and glanced at their alarm clock, " You're late for work. You need to leave.. " ' _Don't listen to me, I need you_ ' his eyes are downcast now, " I'm sorry for making you overstay, " ' _Stop talking Skyler, just-_ '  
  
  
He was stopped abruptly when Osei hugged him once more.  
  
  
" I'm terribly sorry Sky please.. There's no need for you to lie, " ' _I can see you clearly now,_ ' " Please.. I'll stay. I'll stay with you.. We need.. We still need to talk, " ' _I'm not going to leave you,_ '  
  
  
" You will?.. You mean.. It? " Skyler’s words are already slurred from fatigue when Osei could feel the latter's body going lax in his embrace, his head drooping backwards, his arms going limp, and his eyes falling shut. " Yes.. Yes I mean it. I'll make it up to you, " Osei promised to the flush of his lover's exposed neck.  
  
  
" Sky?.. "  
  
  
" Mm?.. "  
  
  
_" I love you too. "_  
  
  
Then the younger completely passed out in his hold. Whether Skyler heard him or not, he did not know.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
